Julia Ormond
Julia Ormond portrayed Joanna Beauchamp in Witches of East End. Early Life Julia Karin Ormond, was born in Epsom, Surrey, the daughter of Josephine, a laboratory technician, and John Ormond, a stockbroker. She is the second of five children born to her parents. She attended independent schools, first Guildford High School and then Cranleigh School, where early lead performances in Guys and Dolls and My Fair Lady began to draw attention. Career Ormond first appeared on British television in the 1989 serial Traffik, about the illegal heroin trade from the far East to the streets of Europe. Ormond played the drug addicted daughter of the lead character, a Home Office minister in the UK government engaged in combating heroin importation. This early role won glowing reviews. Ormond appeared in several television films early in her career, such as Young Catherine (1991) and Stalin (1992). In 1993, she made her film debut in the lead role of an international movie, The Baby of Mâcon, and the following year co-starred in Legends of the Fall. In 1995, Ormond played Queen Guinevere in First Knight and the title role in Sabrina.6 In 1997, she played a lead role in the thriller'' Smilla's Sense of Snow'' and, in 1998, she starred in the Russian film The Barber of Siberia. Since the late 1990s Ormond has appeared in indie and television movies and played supporting roles in films, such as The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008), Che: Part One (2008) and My Week with Marilyn (2011). Ormond has an independent production company, Indican Productions, based in New York City, and she executive-produced the Cinemax Reel Life documentary Calling the Ghosts: A Story about Rape, War and Women, which won a CableACE Award and a Robert F. Kennedy Journalism Award, and was an official selection of the Toronto and Berlin International Film Festivals. On stage, she appeared in David Hare's My Zinc Bed, for which she received a 2001 Olivier Award nomination for Best Actress. On television, Ormond appeared as a guest star during the 2008–09 season of the CBS series CSI: NY.9 In 2010, she won an Emmy Award for her supporting role in the television film Temple Grandin.10 In 2011, Ormond guest starred in the tenth and final season of the series Law & Order: Criminal Intent. In 2012, she played the part of Marie Calvet, mother to Megan Draper, in the series Mad Men, for which she was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series. From 6 October 2013 to 5 October 2014 Ormond starred in the television series Witches of East End as Joanna Beauchamp, one of the lead characters. Personal Life In 1988, Ormond married Rory Edwards, an actor she had met while performing in a production of Wuthering Heights. The marriage ended in 1994. In 1999, she married political activist Jon Rubin. The couple's daughter, Sophie, was born in the autumn of 2004. Julia and Jon, are now divorced. Ormond has been fighting human trafficking since the mid-1990s, and in 2006, she partnered with the United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime to redouble her efforts. She is also an advocate for Transatlantic Partners Against AIDS, which attempts to raise awareness about AIDS in Russia and Ukraine, and is founding co-chairman of FilmAid International. On 2 December 2005, Ormond was appointed a United Nations Goodwill Ambassador. Her focus has been on anti-human-trafficking initiatives, raising awareness about this modern form of slavery and promoting efforts to combat it. In her capacity as ambassador, Ormond has appeared as counsel to the United States House of Representatives, Committee on International Relations, Subcommittee on Africa, Global Human Rights and International Operations, and has travelled the world as an ambassador. In 2007, Ormond established the Alliance to Stop Slavery and End Trafficking (ASSET). ASSET was instrumental in passing the California Transparency in Supply Chains Act. 'Trivia' *She has stated that what drew her to the series was the family aspect and playing a Single Mother. She was raised by a single parent and is a single parent. *She has a daughter named Sophie. *Whilst rehersing a fight scene on the set of Season one, she was accidentally punched in the nose by her stunt double. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Ormond Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast